Syo is Natsuki's Kitty, Nya!
by MakotoMergedOutOfTheGround
Summary: Natsuki gets Syo some cat ears, but they merge with his head (what imsorryidk how to put it?) Natsuki can't control himself.


"Heey my little kitty~!" Called Natsuki, coming up to Syo. He turned around. "Hm?"  
"Aha! You responded to my nickname for you!"  
"EH-"  
Natsuki hugged the smaller boy tightly, like he normally does. "Koneko-chan~"  
"No! That wasn't- How many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me your little kitty!?"  
Natsuki let go of Syo. "I can't stop, you remind me so much of a little kitten, you're tiny and cute, but you're also very rough and unbreakable!" He said with a bright smile. Syo blinked. Rough and unbreakable? For a split second, that statement made him like the name.  
"Ah- speaking of that..." Natsuki turned and rummaged through one of his drawers in his room, pulling out something while Syo was ignoring what he was doing. Natsuki came up behind Syo and placed a headband over his blond hair.  
"Eh...?" Syo brought his hands up and felt what was put on his head. His fingers wrapped around two furry, pointy things.  
"Is this-"  
"Pin-pon! Kitty ears!"  
"Natsuki!"  
The larger boy gave him a tight hug from behind.  
"Awww, you're so cute~!"  
"Ugh I can't believe you-"  
"Oh wait!" Natsuki pulled out his phone and took a bunch of pictures. "Kawaii~"  
Syo reached up to take the ears off, pulling on them.  
"Ow! What the hell? They won't come off!"  
Natsuki looked at the ears, and saw that the headband part was gone.  
"W-HAT?" Natsuki exclaimed with wide eyes.  
"The headband is gone!"  
"NATSUKI WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Syo yelled, on the verge of crying.  
"Shh, don't be too loud! We need to figure this out before the others find out."  
"Figure it out!? What the _hell_ can we possibly do!?"  
Natsuki giggled. "Stop crying, Koneko-chan." He said, gently wiping the tear from Syo's eye with his thumb. He kept his hand caressing the other's cheek, making him blush.  
"Shut up, it's your fault...!"  
"Aha, how was I supposed to know they were magical ears?" He replied, bringing his hands up to scratch behind the ears.  
"Wait, st-stop..." It was too late. An inhuman rumbling noise came up from Syo's throat; he was purring.  
"Awww Syo-chan! Does this feel good?"  
"Yes... Wait- stop it!" Syo slapped his arm away, and the purring stopped. That was so _embarrassing_  
"This is so great, I have my own little kitty now!" Natsuki cheered, going for another tight hug.  
"You're soo cute, koneko-chan~!"  
"No! Let go of me, you cat fetish creep!" The more Syo struggled, the worse, because soon Natsuki had lost his balance and they both ended up falling over. Syo was the one that fell on top of Natsuki, crashing onto his chest with his legs on either side of his hips.  
"Hehe, that one was your fault, Koneko-chan." He said, sitting up. Syo glared at the larger man, still on his lap on his knees. Their hips almost touched. All Natsuki could think was, (He is so cute, I want to kiss him)  
Syo stopped glaring when he saw Natsuki smiling. When he smiled like that, he could never glare at him for long. Natsuki slid both hands behind the smaller one's waist, pulling him a bit closer. This made Syo blush and put his hands on the other's chest.  
(Oh god now he's blushing! The look in his eyes looks so innocent, I just want to...) Natsuki stopped his thoughts before thinking of something really inappropriate. (I really want to.)  
Natsuki leaned into Syo's neck, planting a soft kiss, then another.  
"N-Natsuki!" Syo blushed harder. Sure, Natsuki has kissed his cheek before, but never has he done anything like this! It was out of character. But he let him do it.  
After hearing no protests from the other, Natsuki went and started to suck and lick in one spot of Syo's neck, leaving a mark. His breathing became uneven, and his heart sped up. He made a little noise behind his throat similar to a squeak, but Natsuki wanted to hear more. He brought his lips up to Syo's and whispered against them, "I want to kiss you 'till you moan." He then pressed them against Syo's, moving them together. Syo wanted to moan, he almost did at the words Natsuki whispered to him. However, he didn't want to stop the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Natsuki's neck, he opened up his mouth, wanting the other to push his tongue against his. As soon as their tongues met, Syo let out the moan through his breath as he pulled away from the kiss. With flushed cheeks, he panted as his eyes opened and met Natsuki's. Natsuki gave a smirk before wrapping his arms tight around the small blond, lifting him from his lap. Syo hung from Natsuki as he was carried to his bed, and gently laid down. Honestly, he thought it was

Satsuki who was kissing him... But if it were Satsuki, he would probably have been thrown on the bed instead. Natsuki showing the sexy, intimidating side of him (not as Satsuki) was really exciting for Syo. He couldn't imagine Natsuki with that lustful look on his face, or the low, whispered change in his voice; seeing it now was odd, almost frightening. And Syo loved it.  
He looked up at the blond man looming over him, smirking. Meanwhile, Natsuki was cursing himself for all of the evil things running through his mind right now. (there are so many things I can do to you) He heard his own voice responed. (You have him pinned right under you there's no reason you shouldn't-)  
"N-Natsuki..."  
His thoughts broke when Syo spoke. He sounded scared. Yeah, it definitely showed what he was thinking.  
"Ah, sorry, Koneko-chan~ I was just thinking about how cute you look!" He said with his signature bright smile.  
(Is he kidding? He stared at me like a predator about to eat his prey...)  
"Liar."  
Natsuki's smile faded. Syo realized what he just did.  
"What do you mean, Koneko-chan?"  
"You were totally not just thinking about cuteness... I saw the look in your eyes."  
"Y-yes I was!" Natsuki claimed in defense.  
"You looked like you were going to _eat_ me!"  
"Well... I can't hold back those thoughts when I have you under me, a blushing mess waiting for my touch." (O shit did I just confess to what I was thinking)  
"What, no!" Syo yelled, covering his face with his hands. Was he really a blushing

mess!?  
Natsuki grabbed Syo's wrists, pulling them away from his face and pinned them over his head with one hand. The other hand slipped under Syo's shirt, making it gradually ride up as he slowly trailed up further.  
"Ah- Natsuki..." Syo shivered at the cold touch.  
"I'll let you know what I was really thinking." Natsuki whispered against Syo's ear. This made Syo breathe harder, unevenly. "D-don't whisper there..."  
"Aw, is your ear your weak spot?" He whispered again, then blew hot air.  
"Stop...!"  
Natsuki giggled and pulled away. "Fine, Koneko-chan."  
(How far is he planning to go?) Was all Syo could think.

(How far does he want me to go?) Was all Natsuki could think. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Syo made the first move and took Natsuki's (virginity) LOL JK YOU SLUTS  
face in both hands, pulling his head down to meet his lips. This one was a lot less sloppy, and more passionate. It was slow, and right now, Syo did not have enough patience (or breath) for that kind of kiss. They both pulled away just a little to gasp some air, then went back for more. Before Syo could even think about opening his mouth, it was practically forced open by Natsuki's tongue. He moaned a bit into the kiss, then pulled away again for air. As their panting breaths mixed, Natsuki brought his hand up to one of Syo's cat ears, letting his fingers run through blond hair before scratching under the ear.  
"Nhg, nya~" Syo mumbled against Natsuki's lips.

(dID HE JUST MEOW?) Natsuki giggled again.  
"I heard that, Koneko-chan. Such a cute meow!"  
"I-I didn't..." Syo could barely even speak; part of the reason was his mind was too foggy with lust, and the other part embarrassment.  
"I'm glad I put those ears on you, my cute little Syo-chan~"  
"Well I'm not."  
"Are you still being stubborn?" Natsuki asked with a chuckle. Syo just blushed and turned away.  
"Shut up."  
Natsuki kissed the cheek facing him. "Cute~"  
Natsuki slipped his hands under Syo, pulling him up so he could sit on his lap. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something blond move behind the boy sitting on his lap.  
"Eh?..." Natsuki turned his head to look behind him and gasped.  
"Natsuki?"  
The bigger blond reached his hand out and caught the blond thing. He showed it to Syo.  
"Syo-chan... You have a _tail"_  
~dramatic blackout~  
"W-W-WHAT-"

Natsuki covered the other's mouth before he could yell louder.  
"N-Natsuki..." Syo whimpered, his voice wavering.  
"Shh Syo, don't worry, I'm sure it'll wear off... Hey, you know this makes you like, ten times cuter, right?" Syo didn't say anything. He just stayed in one position- hugging Natsuki tightly, his fists gripping the back of Natsuki's shirt. Natsuki thought of something. He grabbed the blond tail, and cautiously stroked upward, careful not to pull too hard. This actually sent chills through Syo's body and he let go of Natsuki.  
"Natsuki...!"  
Natsuki did it again, only this time he placed his hand at Syo's mid-torso, slowly sliding his hands down, over his ass, _then_ grabbed the base of the tail, stroking up again.  
"Ah- Na-nya...tsuki..." Syo breathed out, blushing as hard as ever.  
(He called me 'nyatsuki') was the last thing Natsuki thought before he lost all self control, pushing Syo off his lap. He grabbed the smaller one's half-buttoned shirt, pulling it off as soon as possible. Syo's thoughts drifted as he felt the other's lips meet his collar bone, trailing downward.  
(It's like he's a combination of Himself, and Satsuki... His glasses have been on this whole time...)  
Perhaps his Satsuki side comes out when getting intimate? Whatever it was, Syo loved it, fuck he loves everything about Natsuki, even Satsuki... Satsuki makes him look so sexy and intimidating. He makes Syo feel submissive and wanting to be controlled by him and...  
"Sa-... Natsuki, Natsuki..."  
"Syo-chan?" Natsuki looked up at Syo, green eyes meeting blue eyes. He noticed the look on Syo's face; noted the impossibly red blush, his half lidded, clouded eyes... He wanted it.


End file.
